SessxKag Dabbles
by emmyjenny
Summary: some dabbles or oneshots Titles:Fear, Ice cream, Inuyasha Tantrum, Flame Horse
1. Chapter 1

**An:** hey people long time no post ^^ the following is a dabble I wrote a while ago but never posted... I'll be adding more at a later date but not for this story. Kagome is the girl.. or some random girl who looks like her and her Devil is Sesshomaru or Naraku.

**Fear**

Someone was gasping for air as they ran from the terror in the dark. Then I realised it was me, I was running, stumbling with swollen feet through the dark maze of dusty walls and broken floors. I tripped and quickly gathered myself off the floor with blood dripping from the scratches filled with splinters through my legs.

I ran again with stale air burning down my lungs and throat. My legs splattering a trail of red, wet drops right to my location on the dust, and they were screaming in pain as I pushed my self on. I knew then that it was hopeless. I was dead, but I kept running, kept trying to find a way out. Then I saw a light at the end of one of the corridors, I heard the measured unhurried steps of my hunter and I ran stumbling up the corridor to the light only to find that I'd been tricked. The last of his foul jokes.

The mirror I pressed against trying to see if it had some way out but no, there was no escape from the Devil.

My frenzied search for something that couldn't be there got more panicked when the measured footsteps became louder as he rounded the corner. My haunted sapphire blue eyes wildly searched for anything that could help me escape. My wild raven black hair whipped against my back behind me as I searched. I banged against the mirror as his footsteps halted then I slowly lifted my face up and looked up into the mirror. Behind me red eyes glowed.

My scream was cut off by my warm lifeblood trickling lusciously down my sweat covered chest from my neck and sprayed the mirror with little perfect drips of ruby red. The last thing I heard as I passed into the afterlife was his deep sensual voice fading away

"That was most enjoyable, we should do this more often" As he let go of my hair I slumped forward into the mirror leaving a trail of blood and messing up the perfect drips. Then sliding down it to thump to the ground dead as my last breath gurgled out my throat, blood pooled round my cooling hands and feet.

Deep in the depths of my mind my soul saw that the body was broken beyond repair so it was time to leave in search of a new one. As I left I saw the Devil walk away with a maniacal smile leaving blood red footprints as he hummed a happy tune. He popped one of his bloodied claws in his mouth then nodded like tasting a fine wine and popped another in. But it was not my concern any more, time to join the life stream once more.


	2. IceCream

**Hey guys i'm posting this as another dabble wrote it ages ago and i don't see it going in any of my stories so here it is.**

She dug into her ice cream and suddenly collapsed to the side clutching her head and throat, Sesshomaru stood with concern, his mind coming up with millions of exaggerated ideas as to what had happened from poisoning to a strange disease he'd read about in a book somewhere. She must have notice him standing and whispering hoarsely as though she was struggling to get anything past her voice box

"Brain.. F-Freeze... urg.." he sat down again but still watched carefully as she recovered and stood up again then looking in his direction and seeing his unconcerned appearance said sarcastically

"Man, YOUR concerned" she glared at him and he replied mockingly

"Sarcasm in not a form of wit". She ignored him and dug into her ice cream again. Possibly going faster than before. She inevitably collapsed again and he looked down at her with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes saying in a lofty way

"Will you ever learn, Miko?" his amusement became more noticeable when she clambered back up and glared at him with out a word and began digging into the ice cream as though it would disappear if she stopped to breath. He chuckled and she choked on part of the ice cream. He wasn't sure if it was his laugh that had cause this or her body's reaction to lack of air but what ever it was it was most entertaining and his chuckle grew in force.

"Bastard.." she said between gasping breaths.

"oh, you mistake me for my brother. He's the bastard in more ways than one." He said completely dead pan.


	3. Tantrum

**More dabbles Enjoy :D**

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru he wasn't sure how to react to this kind of situation. His sword lay limp in his hand as he tried to figure out what to do. They loved each other... he felt his whole body pulse with pain when he thought about that. Kagome loved someone else... his sword fell to the ground from his numb hand followed by his knees as he crashed to the dirt staring at nothing. Pain continued to pulse through his veins he brought his hand up to his heart his claws digging through his jacket and shirt then into his chest drawing blood.

He hurt... and if he hurt someone else had to hurt too. If Kagome couldn't be hurt with words he would hurt her some other way. He tore his hand from his chest, blood soaking into his shirt and coating his claws. He was breathing hard trying to contain himself but suddenly his barriers broke under the strain and he swept his claws through the air screaming

"I HATE YOU!" his attack was easily blocked by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha continued screaming at them uselessly

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" while slashing at them with each of his repeated screams. Finally he stood there panting and shaking with his boiling emotions. He whined in pain then, clutching his heart again, turning and running blindly from the clearing. Leaving his father's sword and the people causing his pain behind him in the dust.


	4. Flame Horse

**Yet more dabbles.**

Kagome got attacked by a strange many eyed Youkai which seemed to vanish into her head. After, nothing strange happened until one night Kagome closed her eyes to go to sleep and found that she could see another world where all was blackness except for Youkai, spirits and evil men. The brightness is connected with the portray of evil. A Youkai lived by possessing humans with power and knowledge of Youkai. It gathers information about the world around it to encourages its host to use its powers so it can aborb more knowledge from its host.

I ran with all my strength away from the well the Youkai following me growling and whistling through the trees behind me. I screamed as I felt it swipe at my head and I tripped over a root. The force of wind strong above me. I hit the ground and scrambled up panting.

"save me!" I screamed as I turned around just in time to see it plunge straight at me. Its many eyes looking straight into me.

I woke up some time later Inuyasha shaking me awake looking concerned

"whats wrong Kagome what are you doing out here?" I sat bolt upright griping Inuyashas shoulders saying

"Inuyasha! There was a Youkai chasing me!"

"what?" he said confused smelling the air " I don't smell any Youkai maybe you were dreaming Kagome" my mouth formed an displeased look but saying

"hmm.. maybe your right... if you can't smell it then.. it must be true"

a few days later...

I closed my eyes there was a bright light shining off to my right. When I opened my eyes I was still in the same dark forest as before. My only light was the faint stars shining through the thick trees. I closed my eyes again and once again saw the light to my right. I turned my head and saw it slowly take the shape of a horse with light blue flames for hair. As I looked at it I had a whimsical fancy to have it, own it. Then a thought floated into my head. It said

"Music" _Then what should I sing?_ I asked myself. The answer suddenly filled my head and I was singing without myself knowing. It was a song I had heard before but it seemed a very long time ago. As I sang the Horse Youkai lifted its head, its ears perking in my direction and looked over to me taking a step towards me. I held out my hand and it lifted its lips with fear its sharp pointed teeth suddenly displayed as it reared neighing then galloping away its sharp hooves slicing the air. _Ah well, easy come easy go._ I shrugged mentally it was only a small whim. When I tried to remember to song I'd just sung it was completely out of my head. Strange.


End file.
